The present invention is directed to a strap joint rotator. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a strap joint rotator used with a strapping machine for compressible materials.
Strapping machines are well known in the art for securing straps around loads. In one configuration a strapping machine is used to strap compressible loads such as baled cotton or other textile materials. Often, the bales are large, so, in a typical arrangement, multiple straps are fed, tensioned and sealed around the load to create the baled load. Typically, such bales are strapped with plastic strap material.
The strapping machine that is used to create the bale includes several separate but interdependent feed and strapping heads, strap chutes and other components for positioning the multiple straps around the load. Each strapping unit operates in conjunction with each other unit so that the strapping occurs simultaneously at each of the several units. In this manner, the strapping operation is carried out in an efficient and time effective operational mode.
A typical baling and strapping machine is a side seal machine, that is, the seal is made at a strap section along a side of the chute (as opposed to at a section of the strap at the bottom or top of the chute). Because the material has to be compressed to effectively strap the load, the sides (or front and rear) and bottom portions of the strap chute are relatively conventional, but the top portion of the chute is within a movable platen that contacts and compresses the load. The strap chute sections are formed within the platen.
When the compression plate or platen is released, the material expands to “fill” the loop created by the sealed strap. As such, the expanding material creates a stress (a strain) in the strap. This is particularly so in that the direction of expansion of the load is in the direction of the strap at the seal. This results in higher stresses at the seal.
Moreover, the side of the bale is often that portion of the bale that is the “bottom” of the load for purposes of shipping, handling and storage. As such, given that the seal is along the side, the seal may be at that portion of the strap that is in contact with the ground or other object and can possibly be damaged.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device to reposition a strap on a load. Desirably, such a device repositions the strap to relocate the seal relative to the load. More desirably, such a device repositions the strap without twisting or otherwise adversely affecting the load.